


dream, brother

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Купер режет его своими письмами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream, brother

Серая бумага с плотным конвертом и размашистым почерком, с удивительными и закрученными буквами «б», «д», и «з», почтштампы, марки и строка без обратного адреса – крохотная бездна, длиною в сотни километров, – другая страна, другой город, _другой Купер_.

Его последнее письмо не многословно. О работе, доме и. В них чувствуется тоска, глупые улыбки, глупые люди, тошнота; _пропасть_. 

Блейн читает письма, глотая буквы, давясь словами, в которых пустота и все тот же эгоизм; наслаждается настоящим существованием брата.

Купер никуда не делся. Да, он уехал далеко, даже слишком далеко; туда, где ему его не найти, не забрать, не обнять и не вернуть к себе.

Купер не исчез. Этот поганец никогда не сможет уйти из его жизни, в отличие от матери или отца.

Купер _есть_. Купер пишет письма из ста шестидесяти пяти слов, и бумага всегда в каплях от чернил, – брат пользуется перьевыми ручками и страдает неаккуратностью.

Купер сам как чернила – жидкий, окрашивает пальцы в ультрамариновый цвет, портит Блейна, портит себя и всех. Купер – краситель цвета темный индиго, растворившийся в воде океана, который протекает через их крохотную бездну.

« _Мечтай, брат_ » – так всегда заканчиваются ничего незначащие предложения Купера, связанные в текст и облитые кислой фальшью.

– О чем я должен мечтать? – Блейн говорит это вслух каждый раз после прочтения. – О том, что ты вернешься когда-нибудь из своего Нью-Йорка? Я не такой идиот.

Он точно не идиот, но превращается в параноика, если ничего не находит в изрисованном почтовом ящике.

Блейн пытается прочитать между строк, найти смысл, уловить буквы за кончики и связать из них своего Купера. Блейн пытается понять, что говорит ему вязаный брат, обляпанный полуночно-синими точками, сшитый серыми нитками металлической иголкой.

«У меня все хорошо, Блейни, но я хотел бы большего» – в этом ласкательном «Блейни» слишком много искусственного, едко-горького и куперского. 

Блейни, сделай мне кофе. Блейни, купи мне журнал. Блейни, я хочу сладкого. Блейни, мне не нравится эта песня, поищи другую станцию. Блейни, я сегодня буду занят, не мешай мне. Блейни, у меня плотный график, прости. Блейни, приготовь мне поесть. Блейни, я так устал, отстань.

Блейни, Блейни, Блейни.

– Господи, как же я скучаю за этим, – он закусывает губу, видя в привычно-приторном тексте фразу: «Блейни, знаешь, здесь так много хорошеньких девочек».

Блейни, я уеду ненадолго. Блейни, меня ждет Нью-Йорк! Блейни, пожелай мне удачи. Блейни, не криви грустную гримасу, я же вернусь. Блейни, ты не пропадешь. Блейни, у тебя есть Квинн. _Блейни, я тебе не нужен_. Блейни.

«Блейни» – поржавевшее лезвие с острым кончиком. Все слова Купера выведенные на бумаге – лезвия с каллиграфическим узором. Купер – керамическое лезвие. Он может расколоться, если упадет на самое дно, оступившись у бездны. 

Купер режет его своими письмами.

– Блейн, ужин готов, иди есть, – голос Квинн с кухни кажется далеким гулом машин на шоссе. – Тебя никто ждать не будет. Остынет же.

– Да-да, я сейчас, еще пару минут.

За столом колкая тишина, только скрип тарелок и бряканье посуды прорываются через пленочный вакуум. Квинн не спрашивает о Купере, о его письмах. 

Квинн не трогает эту часть его жизни, – она знает, что такое личное пространство, знает, что такое ”мое и ничье больше”.

У Квинн есть свой человек из полуночно-синих чернил с марионовой тьмой в прошлом.

Блейн не спрашивает, Квинн не отвечает.

Блейн почти не ест, только ковыряет салат для вида. Его руки дрожат, и вилка умеренными ударами стучит по краешку салатницы, немного нервируя Квинн и самого Блейна.

– Можешь идти, если не голоден, я сама уберу на кухне и помою посуду, – ее голос дрожит так же, как и руки Блейна, скрипя керамикой тарелок. 

Блейн хочет возразить, но взгляд Квинн не разрешает. Сказала – должен.

– Я сделаю чай и позову тебя чуть позже, – Блейн кивает.

Ступая по лестнице на второй этаж, Блейн чувствует, как кровь в венах превращается в сухие чернила, – сейчас он снова прочитает и перечитает все письма своего сапфирового брата.

Блейн держит конверты дрожащими руками, и тонкие слои, покрывающие их, колются до крови.

«Представь себе, брат, я нашел самое вкусное кофе во всем Нью-Йорке!» – и что он хочет сказать этим? Неужели так важно говорить о повседневности? 

– Я хочу большего. Я хочу, чтобы ты написал мне «я люблю тебя, Блейни, ты же знаешь», – все снова вслух; Блейн боится, что Квинн может услышать его и подумать не то.

« _Мечтай, брат_ ».

– Чай готов.

Блейн состоит из писем. Он может взять любой конверт и сказать, что он делал в тот день, сколько спал, сколько раз поцеловал Квинн, перечислил бы все промахи и ошибки. 

Блейн живет письмами.

Чашка с чаем обжигает пальцы, успокаивая дрожь.

– Он звонил, сказал, что приедет послезавтра, и чтобы ты его встретил в аэропорту, – шум воды в раковине нагло заглушает произнесенное, и Блейну удается уловить только первую фразу.

« _Он звонил_ » – господи, он звонил. Когда? Почему Квинн не сказала раньше?

– Блейн? – _остолбеневший_. 

– Прости, я задумался. Что ты говорила?

– Купер приедет послезавтра в седьмом часу и хочет, чтобы ты его встретил.

– Да, конечно, хорошо.

В течение следующих дней приходит всего одно письмо с двумя словами.

« _Мечтай, брат_ ».

Утром в аэропорту почти никого нет, и глухая тишина заползает в уши, пробираясь к мозгу – охлаждает. Блейну хочется убежать, сесть в машину и поехать домой к Квинн; не ждать его.

Руки в темно-фиолетовых красках дрожат, и Блейн пытаясь унять эту нервную дрожь, смешанную с холодом-тишиной, прячет их в карманы пальто, от чего те покрываются испариной; _мерзко_.

«Квинн слишком красивая для тебя, брат. Она должна была достаться мне» – он вспоминает предпоследний разговор с Купером перед его отъездом за пару минут до того, как видит его, забирающего багаж.

Улыбка на фотографии в рамке, прибитая к его лицу гвоздями, все такая же самодовольная и люминесцентная. «Купер сияет, но его тридцать две лампочки во рту блекнут и перегорают; он стареет» – как же точно Квинн когда-то его описала. А щетина – это пыль на сломанных лампочках.

– А ты нисколько не изменился. Все еще карлик, – Купер окликает его.

– Я тоже рад тебя увидеть спустя семь лет, – Блейн улыбается кривой горькой улыбкой в ответ.

– Ухты, колечко! Ты все-таки сделал ей предложение, а я, получается, упустил шанс с ней замутить, – _кислота в словах_.

Обними меня, придурок.

Блейну, иногда, казалось, что брат слышит его внутренний голос. И оправдание ”родная кровь” сюда не подойдет. Кровь – чернила – засохла, образовав черные пятна в венах.

Купер сжимает его крепко-крепко, и маленькие клетки-лезвия режут Блейна.

Он истекает кровью.

Скажи же это, прошу. «Я люблю тебя, Блейни, ты же знаешь». Скажи.

– Я привез тебе сувениров и для Квинн несколько шикарных платьев. Давай, обрадуем ее.

– Думаю, да. Она обрадуется, – мягко говорит Блейн, стискивая его сильнее.

– Поехали. Я очень устал, Блейни, очень устал.

Чернильные слезы стекают из уголков небесно-голубых стеклянных глаз.

« _Мечтай, брат_ ».

«Ведь твои мечты всегда сбываются, ты просто забыл об этом», – Купер никогда не дописывает свои письма; все самое важное запечатывается у него внутри; перьевая ручка оставляет лишь крошечный отрывок. « _Прости меня, брат_ ».


End file.
